Sleepover Chaos
by time-and-relative-dimension
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth are rescued from Tartarus, Chiron decides the Heroes of Olympus should get to know each other better. So, Aphrodite organizes a sleepover for Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel. Chaos followes in the form of prank calls, truth or dare, and Twilight.


**Hi! Soo...I don't have a lot to report. What it says on the summary, I guess. Post-Mark of Athena, Percy and Annabeth have been rescued from Tartarus. If you have any questions/comments/flames/ideas/input whatever, I would love to hear it so mosey on over to that lovely review button and click on it. **

The living room in the Big House was covered in sleeping bags, various food items, and fluffy pink things. For any other group of girls, it would seem like Mount Olympus, but Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel stared at it with contempt resembling a _really _PO'd Athena. After Percy and Annabeth had been rescued from Tartarus, Chiron had decided the 'Heroes of Olympus' should get to know each other better. So naturally, Aphrodite poked her ridiculously gorgeous head in everyone else's business and organized a slumber party for the girls. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel unanimously agreed that they'd rather give Cerberus a bath, but Chiron had insisted. So here they were, on a perfectly good Friday night. Piper flopped down on one of the frilly couches.

"Sooo..."she asked, eyeing the decor with disdain. "What do people even do at these things?"

"What, you've never been to one?" asked Annabeth, who was sitting on the fireplace. Above her, Seymour was wearing a lacy purple bow. He growled unhappily at his accessory choice.

"Nah. People don't exactly want the nymphomaniac at their sleepover." Piper answered.

"I've been to a few, but it was...a while ago." said Hazel, who was sitting criss-cross applesauce on one of the sleeping bags.

"What did you do?" asked Piper, rolling over on her stomach so she could face Hazel.

"Mostly gossiped..." said Hazel. Annabeth grimaced.

"Okay, any other non-Drew-like activities?" asked Annabeth. Piper's eyes lit up like she'd had a sudden epiphany.

"Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed. Hazel donned an extremely confused expression.

"It's a game." Annabeth explained patiently. "You pick someone, and they choose between truth or dare. If they pick dare, you dare them to do something and they have to do it. If they pick truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully." Piper raised her eyebrows at Annabeth.

"Percy gets bored." explained Annabeth.

"Okay..." said Hazel, still looking slightly confused.

"I'll go first. I pick Hazel." said Piper. Hazel's look of confusion turned to one of anxiety.

"Um...truth." Hazel said nervously. Piper's question was almost instantaneous.

"What's going on between you, Leo, and Frank?" Piper asked, with a near demonic smile. Hazel's face reddened.

"N-n-othing." she stammered unconvincingly. Piper walked over to the table near the corner and retrieved three packs of M&M's.

"Load up on your sugar, ladies." said Piper, tossing packs to Annabeth and Hazel.

"Because I have a feeling it's going to be a _very _interesting night."

Ten rounds of Truth-or-Dare later (Annabeth kept track) they were starting to get bored.

"Let's prank call someone. We can use Annabeth's phone." suggested Piper, ever the bearer of good ideas.

"Who?" asked Hazel, who was a little loopy from the candy. Apparently, twenty-first century candy had a lot more sugar than 40's candy did.

"Hmm..." thought Annabeth aloud. She looked over at Piper with an evil smile.

"Nico!" She said excitedly.

"Yes!" said Hazel and Piper together. Annabeth took out her phone and dialed the Hades cabin's number. Chiron had installed Drachma payphones in every cabin, in case homesick campers wanted to call home. After a few rings, Nico picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked.

"Hey Nico, it's Annabeth." said Annabeth.

"Oh. Hey Annabeth. What can I help ya with?" Nico asked.

"I have a question." she said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Yeah?"

"Is your refrigerator running?"

"What?" Nico sounded extremely confused. "I don't have a-"

"WELL THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!" Exclaimed all three girls simultaneously. Annabeth hung up quickly, and all three teens collapsed on the sleeping bags, giggling uncontrollably.

"Did you guys hear him?!" asked Hazel loudly,"He was all 'but I don't have one!'" she mimicked his deep voice and started giggling again.

* * *

**(In Olympus)**

Aphrodite giggled excitedly, her hair turning from red to pitch-black in her excitement. They were doing it, they were really bonding, and she couldn't be happier. Now all she had to do was help that Hazel girl iron out her love life (and her hair) and her Camp Half-Blood conquest would be complete!

* * *

After they received a rather colorful yelling from Mr. D (It was Piper's idea to call him) they decided to finish up their sleepover extraordinaire by completing one of the oldest tried-and-true sleepover traditions. Chick flicks. Of course Aphrodite had invested in these, so after digging through the pile they reached their decision.

"What's this movie even about?" asked Annabeth as Piper was popping it into the portable DVD player in the corner.

"Vampires or something." said Piper, shrugging.

After the first five minutes of the movie, Annabeth was ready to bash her head into a wall. Piper felt the same way. They exchanged horrified looks.

"And those people are supposed to be vampires? And that girl, Becca or whatever her name is, is completely expressionless." ranted Piper, "Nobody actually looks like that-"

"SHH!" Hazel nearly screamed. Annabeth and Piper stared at her as though she had murdered someone.

"What?" she asked, looking sheepish,"I think this movie is excellent!" Piper and Annabeth continued to stare at her. For the rest of the movie, they mostly just stared at it with terrified looks. Towards the end, they heard sniffling noises and turned to look at Hazel.

"Hazel, are you crying?" asked Piper.

"Y-y-es!" admitted Hazel, tears streaming down her face. "This love story is just so b-b-eautiful." she said.

"She's lost it." said Annabeth to Piper.

"Yes." agreed Piper, as Hazel sniffed on.

* * *

"I wonder what our girlfriends are doing right now." thought Percy aloud. The Zeus cabin was being renovated due to some passive-aggressive harpies, so Jason was staying the Poseidon cabin for the time being.

"Dude, I don't even wanna know." said Jason, and the two guys shuttered simultaneously.

* * *

"Maybe we should go to sleep." said Piper, yawning.

"Mkay." said Hazel. "Night Annabeth."

"Night Hazel."

"Night Piper."

"Night Annabeth."

"Night Hazel."

"Night Piper."

**Yay! I thought that went well. Lemme know if you have any suggestions. Peac outt. *Jan. 6th: Sorry, I decided not to continue, to those of you wanting another chappie. Sorry.***


End file.
